diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaster Aschenmähne
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Flammendes Inferno | Arsenal = | Vorname = Alaster | Nachname = Aschenmähne | Geburtsname = von Glutstein | Geburt = Zweiter Tag des elften Monats | Alter = 19 | Zugehörigkeit = Sich selber | Gilde = | Größe = Mensch: 175 cm / Worgen: 192 cm | Gewicht = Mensch: ca 68 kg / Worgen: 120 kg | Haarfarbe = Mensch: blond / Worgen: schwarz | Augenfarbe = Mensch: Bernstein / Worgen: rotglühend | Besonderheiten = Strahl von Haus aus eine ungewöhnliche Wärme aus | Gesinnung = Neutral Böse }} Aussehen des Charakters ''Der Mensch'' Alaster ist von normaler Größte, grob geschätzt auf 1,75 Meter. Sein dichtes goldblondes Haar ist zu einem Scheitel gekämmt, welcher bis zum Kinn reicht. Auch trägt er mir stolz einen Bart, welcher um den Mund herum und an am Kieder bis zu den Ohren reicht. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen unterstreichen seinen bösartigen Blick. Seine Oberarme wie auch sein gesamter Körperbau sind sehr muskulös und kräftig, was ihm eine Bedrohliche Ausstrahlung gibt. Seine Augen, welche ein hohes Maß an Arroganz ausstrahlen, vermitteln ein Gefühl, dass sie einem direkt in die Seele blicken und man vor diesem Mann nichts verheimlichen kann. ''Der Worgen'' Im Vergleich zu seiner menschlichen Gestalt, ist er als Worgen um einiges größter, knapp 1,92 Meter. Sein von natur aus muskulöser Körper scheint hier an seine Grenzen zu geraten, sind seine Schultern noch breiter und sein allgemeiner Körperbau macht den Anschein, dass dieses Wesen einen gestandenen Krieger ohne Mühe zu Boden ringen und zerfetzen könnte. Hierfür würden sich auch seine langen pechschwarzen Klauen an den "Händen" und Pfoten gut eignen. An seinem Körper ist er mit einem dichten und sehr borstigen schwarzen Fell bestückt, seinen Kopf ziert eine lange pechschwarze struppige Mähne. Er hat spitze Ohren und eine lange Schnauze die mit messerscharfen Reiszähnen besetzt ist. An seinem Kinn befinden sich 3 kleine Zöpfe, die wohl dazu dienen, sich beim verschlingen seiner Beute nicht zu verheddern und ihn so beim Fressen zu stören. Dieser Gestalt sind flammend rot leuchtenden Augen zueigen die in einem sehr strengen und bösartigen Gesicht versenkt sind. Auftreten des Charakters ''Der Mensch'' Wenn dieser Mann den Raum betritt, braucht er keine Rüstung oder Waffe um sich Respekt zu verschaffen, ist sein erhabener Gang und sein Blick der Gefühlt den ganzen Raum auf einmal überblickt, genug um seiner Umgebung zu signalisieren, haltet euch von mir weg wenn ihr den morgigen Tag erleben wollt. Seine Aussprache ist deutlich und schneidend. Auch legt er stets Wert auf sein Auftreten, welches jedoch nicht gekünzelt aussieht, sondern als ob er jeden Schritt und jede Bewegung mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers lebt. ''Der Worgen'' Wild, animalisch und absolut tödlich. Wenn dieser Worgen einem über den Weg läuft, erzeugt sein bloßer Anblick eine Gänsehaut und ein Blick von ihm lässt einen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Auch wenn sein Körper groß und kräftig ist, sind seine Bewegungen flink und elegant und trotzdem brutal und präzise. Seine Ausstrahlung ist die eines Wildtieres, welches eher sterben als sich zähmen lassen würde, wild, rebellisch, und Menschen verachtend. Geschichte ''Der Anfang'' Alaster wurde vor ca. 19 Jahren auf dem Glutsteinanwesen in Gilneas geboren. Seine Mutter war eine Alchemistin und sein Vater ein Magier. Schon bei seiner Geburt wurde sein Leben von einem Schatten überzogen, starb seine Mutter noch bei der Entbindung. Sein Vater schenkte ihm all seine Aufmerksameit, hatte er doch niemand anderen mehr als Alaster. Er wuchs wohl erzogen und behütet auf und begann schon sehr früh ein Magisches Potential zu entwickeln welches von seinem Vater gefördert wurde. Er lehrte ihn bereits mit 8 Jahren die Künste der Magie. ''Des Menschen'' Elf Jahre ist es bereits her dass seine Mutter starb und Alaster bei seinem Vater die Magie lernte. Doch sollte der frieden bald gestört werden. Erste Anzeichen von seltsamen Kreaturen machten die Runde welche Alaster neugierig machten, sehr zum Missfallen seines Vaters. Doch Alaster folgte schon immer seinem eigenen Kopf und hörte somit nicht auf die Propaganda und die Gerüchte über blutrünstige Monster. Er begann zu forschen und versuchte einen dieser "Tiere" zu Gesicht zu bekommen, was jedoch schneller ging als ihm lieb war. Es folgte der Krieg um Gilneas und Alaster sah endlich die Kreaturen die er so lange studiert hat. Wild, animalisch, zerstörerisch. Machte sich schon in seiner Magierausbildung sein Hang zum Destruktiven bemerkbar, lernte er doch eher die vernichtende Macht des Feuers als die von seinem Vater gepriesene Arkane Macht. Als Alaster die Stadt nach einer weiteren Forschung verlassen wollte und zum Glutsteinanwesen zurückkehren wollte, lief ihm ein Angestellter seines Hauses über den Weg welcher ihn "sicher" nach Hause bringen sollte. Kaum betraten sie das Gut zeigte der Angestellte seine wahre Natur. Er war vom Fluch befallen und griff Alaster an welcher sich zum Glück mit einem starken Feuerzauber wehren konnte. Als er seinem Vater von diesem Angriff erzählte untersuchte er ihn von oben bis unten auf Kratz oder Bisswunden und fand eine an seinem linken Oberarm. Sein Vater sagte nichts, doch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er schickte Alaster dazu sich zu Bett zu begeben nur um ihm kurz darauf mit der Armbrust zu folgen. Alaster war immer wachsam, sogar wenn er schlief und so entging ihm nicht das klicken der Armbrust. Blitzartig drehte er sich auf dem Bett weg und entkam dem Bolzen den er mit entsetztem Blick betrachtete. Alaster: Vater, was soll das bedeuten, du willst mich töten?! Vincent: Du bist verflucht, du musst sterben! Mit diesen Worten schoss sein Vater Vincent einen weiteren Bolzen nach Alaster der diesen Bolzen mit einem Flammenball pulverisierte. Alaster: Du willst mich töten, dein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Das sollst du mir büßen Vater! Mit diesen Worten formte Alaster eine ungewöhnlich große Feuerkugel und schleuderte sie seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Im Glauben seinen Vater getötet zu haben floh er aus Gilneas in den Dämmerwald. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich hier wohl. Er schlug sich durch die Wildnis ohne irgendetwas von einem Fluch zu merken, das sollte sich jedoch zum Hochmond ändern. Von einer ungewöhnlichen inneren Unruhe getrieben streifte er durch die Wälder, nicht wirklich wissend was er tut. Die letzten klaren Sinne in seinem Unterbewusstsein registrierten nur das er sich feuerballwerfend den Weg ins Herzen des Waldes kämpfte wo es passieren sollte. Er wusste nicht mehr was geschah oder wie, doch dem Mondlicht und sieser magischen Umgebung ausgesetzt erwachte er am nächsten Morgen... als Worgen. ''Des Worgen'' Ein seltsames Gefühl, Hass, Wut, eine Mischung daraus machte sich in ihm breit und begann ihn zu beherrschen. Er erinnerte sich an das Vergangene, an seinen Vater, an die Menschen. Und er hasste sie! Sie wollten ihn töten, dafür was er nun war, eine Bestie, ein Monster! Doch sie sollten seine Rachte bald zu spüren bekommen. Zurückgezogen in den Katakomben des Morgenwaldes erholte er sich und begann seine magischen Kräfte zu testen, mit Erfolg. Er hatte nichts verlernt und bis auf ein paar angesengte Fellhaare hat sich nichts geändert. Seine Magie war sogar noch etwas stärker geworden, sein inneres Feuer wurde von Wut und Hass geschürt und er schwor sich Rache. Rache an denen die ihn verraten haben. Doch dies gestaltet sich schwerer als Gedacht. Nicht nur sein eigenes Volk war gegen ihn, sondern auch andere Völker waren ihm feindlich gesinnt. Man begann ihn zu jagen und zu hetzen wie ein wildes Tier. Er beschloss sich im Dämmerwald zu verstecken und sinnte auf Rache an denen die ihm böse mitspielten. Und so beginnt die Geschichte von Alaster Aschenmähne, der seinen Geburtsnamen ablegte als Zeugnis davon, das er sich von den Menschen abwendet und seinem Segen folgte, seinem Worgentum. Zitate Der Tod macht den Tag erst Lebenswert Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere